


Nothing else matters

by Lamilein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein
Summary: Wie man eine Beziehung auf die stylische Art bekannt gibt...... in der großen Halle...... mit einer Menge Puplikum...... und einem Micro...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder etwas älteres von mir...  
> Was passiert wenn einem Szenen im Kopf rumschwirren, wenn man ein bestimmtes Lied hört... ^__^
> 
> Falls jemand noch mal reinhören will: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7bIbVlIqEc

Nothing else matters…

Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde. Sie hatten gewusst, dass ihre Beziehung niemals so einfach verlaufen würde, dass viele Probleme auf sie zukommen würden. Angefangen bei Freunden und Familie, endend bei der gesamten Zauberer-Gesellschaft.  
Und doch war es passiert…  
Sie hatten sich in einander verliebt.

Wie genau es dazu gekommen war konnte keiner der Beiden im Nachhinein mehr nachvollziehen.  
Langsam hatte sich der einstmalig verletzende Hass in Besessenheit, Bewunderung, Schwärmerei und schließlich in Liebe gewandelt.  
Inzwischen war es ihnen nicht mehr möglich noch etwas anderes für den einstmaligen Erzfeind zu empfinden… nicht, dass sie das gewollt hätten.

Bis jetzt hatten sie geschafft, es vor allen geheim zu halten. Sie trafen sich heimlich und behielten vor Anderen ihr altes Verhaltensmuster bei. Wann immer sie im Beisein ihrer Freunde aufeinander trafen, flogen die Fetzen, wie es von ihnen nicht anders erwartet wurde.  
Zwei Jahre ging das nun schon so und jetzt, in ihrem Abschlussjahr, hatte sich immer noch nichts daran geändert.  
Nach und nach verloren sie immer mehr die Lust auf dieses Spiel. Viel lieber würden sie, wie jedes andere Paar in Hogwarts zusammen nach Hogsmead oder an den See gehen. Oder auch nur einfach im Unterricht miteinander arbeiten oder zusammen lernen...

Eigentlich wäre das doch nicht zu viel verlangt, doch die Zauberwelt war trotz vieler Fortschritte seit Voldemorts Tod, was Homosexualität anging noch immer sehr konservativ eingestellt.  
Und gerade wenn es um ihren Helden ging, würden sie wohl noch weniger Toleranz walten lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn sich dieser in den Sohn eines inhaftierten Todessers verliebt hatte.  
So blieb Harry und Draco also nichts weiter übrig, als weiterhin zu Schauspielern und ihre gemeinsame Zeit so gut, wie nur irgend möglich zu nutzen und genießen.

Sie hielten durch.  
Doch immer wieder waren sie kurz davor die Bombe platzen zu lassen.  
Der Grund?  
Sämtliche weibliche Schlossbewohner hatten es mindestens auf Einen der Beiden abgesehen und wurden mit voranschreiten des Jahres immer aufdringlicher. Scheinbar wollten sie möglichst mit Freund von der Schule gehen und wenn dieser dann auch noch extrem gut aussah und ein beachtlicher Vermögen besaß… umso besser…

Die Heiratsanträge und Liebesbekundungen rissen nicht mehr ab. Damit hätten sie ja leben können, doch dieser aufdringlichen Weiber folgten ihnen überall hin und es wurde für den Slytherin und den Gryffindor immer schwerer, sich im geheimen zu treffen.  
Das führte dazu, dass sie sich nunmehr nur noch im Verbotenen Wald oder auf der Herrentoilette treffen konnten.  
Sie konnten sich wahrlich einen romantischeren Ort vorstellen…

Wenn sie es schafften, hielten sie sich meist nur in den Armen, küssten sich oder redeten. Viel mehr war einfach nicht möglich. Beide wussten, dass es nicht mehr lange so weitergehen konnte…  
Vor allem für Harry wurde es immer schwieriger. Seine Freunde wurden auf das Fehlen Harrys zu manchen Zeiten aufmerksam und begannen nun ihn danach auszufragen. Er erfand am laufenden Bande neue Ausreden, doch er wusste, dass sie seine Lügen seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr schluckten.  
Immer wieder versuchten sie ihn mit Ginny zusammen zu bringen, drängten sie ihm fast auf.

Harrys Wut stieg mit jedem Male ein wenig mehr an, doch sie schienen einfach nicht begreifen zu wollen, dass er nichts von dem Mädchen wollte. Wie oft hatte er ihnen das schon gesagt, doch scheinbar waren sie taub für diese Worte.

Nun ging es auf den 14. Februar zu….  
Valentinstag….  
Was sollte man dazu noch sagen?  
Es war nicht so, dass er diesen Tag hasste, vielleicht würde er ihn sogar mögen, wenn er ihn mit Harry zusammen verbringen könnte. Doch ohne ihn, mit einer Traube Mädchen an jeder Ecke, die ihm auflauerte… es würde der Horror werden.  
Wenigstens gab es keine verkleideten Kobolde und keine von der Decke rieselnden Herzchen. Dafür hatte sich Dumbledore dieses Jahr etwas besonderes einfallen lassen…

Die Zeit bis um sechzehn Uhr würde für jeden ungezwungen frei bleiben. Da der Valentinstag auf einen Samstag fiel, also viel Zeit über seinen Schwarm herzufallen und die ein oder andere unanständige Sache mit ihm zu veranstalten.  
Dann sollte in der großen Halle ein kleines Programm auf die Beine gestellt werden. Alle Schüler konnten mit zur Gestaltung beitragen. Singen, Tanzen, Spielen, alles war erlaubt. Man musste sich im Vorfeld anmelden und wurde dann in den Ablauf mit eingeplant.

Der Andrang war groß und so war schnell ein voller Plan aufgestellt.  
Natürlich bekamen die Siebtklässler einen kleinen Vorzug, denn es war schließlich ihr letztes Jahr auf der Schule. Die anderen hatten noch einige Zeit, denn Dumbledore versprach dieses Schema auch für die nächsten Jahre beizubehalten, wenn die Nachfrage weiterhin so groß bliebe.

Und so kam der Tag des Grauens für den Eisprinzen Slytherins…

Bereits am frühen Morgen konnte Draco sich kaum aufraffen aufzustehen. Doch schließlich gab er dem Drängen seinen besten Freundes Blaise nach und erhob sich. Lustlos schlurfte er ins Bad und begann sich zurecht zu machen.  
Wenn er schon in die Hölle musste, dann wollte er wenigstens gut aussehen, wie es sich für einen Slytherin schließlich auch gehörte.  
Und vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte traf er sogar auf Harry… die Chancen ihn allein anzutreffen waren zwar gleich Null, aber wenigstens ein paar Blicke würden sie sich doch wohl zuwerfen können…

Tja… ganz so einfach wurde die Sache dann doch nicht, denn kaum hatte er den Schutz seines Zimmers verlassen, hatte er auch schon die ersten weibliche Verfolger auf den Fersen. Vor dem Slytherineingang wartete die nächste Horde…

Er kam sich vor wie ein Magnet, der auf dem Weg zu großen Halle immer mehr Metallspäne- alias aufdringliche Weiber- anzog. Doch er war nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging. Schnell fand er eine weitere Traube, die sich am Gryffindortisch eingefunden hatte. 

Er musste nicht lange raten um wem sie die Mädchen geschart hatten und er hatte damit ein ziemliches Problem, denn die herausgeputzten und stark dekorierten weiblichen Körper versperrten ihm die Sicht auf seinen Freund. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es sowieso hasste, eine andere Person zu nahe bei SEINEM Harry zu sehen.

Er ignorierte das aufgeregte Gequitsche und Geplappere seiner Mädchentraube und ging sauer auf sein unschuldiges Essen los. Der Tag kotzte ihn jetzt schon an… und vermutlich war die Spitze des Eisberges noch gar nicht erreicht…  
Wie recht er doch damit hatte…

Heilfroh ließ er sich um dreiviertel vier in der Großen Halle nieder, welche vorsorglich bereits etwas umgeräumt war. Eine Bühne zierte dem Platz bei den Lehrertischen und die langen Haustische waren verschwunden. Stattdessen waren überall kleinere runde Tische mit passenden Stühlen in der Halle verteilt.

Draco hatte sich in einer Ecke ziemlich nahe am Ausgang platziert, um möglichst allen aufdringlichen Blicken entgehen zu können. Endlich konnte er für einen kurzen Moment durchatmen. Denn wie er es schon vorhergesehen hatte, war alles noch viel schlimmer gekommen…  
Nach dem vierten Versuch ihm einen Liebestrank unterzujubeln hatte er von Niemandem mehr irgendwelche Nahrungsmittel entgegen genommen und so machte sich langsam Hunger in ihm breit.

Aber er konnte warten. Besser verhungert, als ungewollt einen Liebestrank verabreicht zu bekommen.  
Schnell füllte sich die Halle und glücklicher Weise fanden seine Freunde ihn ohne Probleme und setzten sich zu ihm. So war sein Tisch ausschließlich von Jungen belegt, wenn man mal von Pansy Parkinson und Millisent Bulstrode absah. Doch Milli war mit Theo zusammen und gegen Pansy konnte er sich schon zur Wehr setzen.

So begann schließlich der Ablauf auf der Bühne die Zuhörerschaft gefangen zu nehmen. Nach und nach entspannte sich Draco merklich und als dann um 18 Uhr das Essen auf den einzelnen Tischen erschien griff er schnell zu, sodass keiner eine Chance hatte, sein Essen vor ihm zu berühren.  
Das sah zwar äußerst lustig aus und entlockte Theo und Blaise ein mit Schadenfreude gemischtes Lachen, doch was sollte machen… er hatte nun mal Hunger.

Während er also vor sich hin aß wanderten seine Augen über die anderen Zuschauer. Schnell fand er den Gesuchten, welcher wohl die Berührung seines Blickes spürte, denn auch er richtete seine smaragdenen Seelenspiegel auf ihn.  
Ein befreites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, doch der schönen Moment wurde unterbrochen, als Ron gegen Harrys Seite stieß und dieser den Blick abwenden musste.

Dann ging die Show weiter.  
Gerade lief eine, wie Draco dachte, weniger spannende Vorführung und so versuchte er noch einmal seine Augen auf Harry auszurichten. Doch dessen Platz war leer, vermutlich war er auf der Toilette. Vielleicht sollte er ihn folgen… ob das auffallen würde…

Fast hatte sich Draco schon entschieden einen Versuch zu wagen… als plötzlich ein neues Lied einsetzte.  
Eine sanfte Gitarrenbegleitung setzte ein und nahm ihn bereits jetzt völlig gefangen. Irgendwie interessierte ihn diese beruhigende Melodie… 

Noch bevor er seinen Blick nach vorne richten konnte, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, als plötzlich ein Schlagzeug und eine, ihm wohlbekannte Stimme einsetzte…

_~So close no matter how far  
Couldn’t be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters~_

Wohlige Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Was machte Harry dort vorne auf der Bühne und seit wann konnte er so verdammt gut singen. Einige Instrumentalisten standen um ihn. Er saß auf einer Art Barhocker, vor ihm das Mikro. Seine Augen waren unbestimmt auf die Menge gerichtet…

_~Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don’t just say  
And nothing else matters~_

Nun nahm er endlich auch den Inhalt des Liedes zur Kenntnis und ein leichter rosa Hauch überzog seine Wangen. Glücklicher Weise wurde es von niemandem bemerkt, denn unbemerkt war der Abend über sie hereingebrochen.  
Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er wusste was Harry vorhatte. Er hatte nichts dagegen.  
Im Gegenteil… er sehnte es herbei…

_~Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters~_

Tief drang die vertraute Stimme in ihn, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen, über seinen Rücken, auf seinem ganzen Körper aus… auch er hatte in Harry gefunden, was er schon immer gesucht hatte.  
Durch ihn hatte sich ein völlig neuer Blickwinkel geöffnet, einen neue Möglichkeit, sein Leben anders zu gestalten als es für ihn vorgesehen war. Ein Leben, das nicht von einer lieblosen Ehe geprägt war…

Harrys Stimme wurde stärker… Gefühle, die er in jeden einzelnen Ton legte erkennbarer, klarer.  
Jedes Wort, was seine Lippen verließ, war ernst gemeint…

_~Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know…~_

Wenn es doch so einfach wäre… ?  
Sollten sie doch alle reden… ?  
Sollten sie doch alle gegen ihre Liebe sein…  
Es war ihm egal, wenn sie nur einander hatten. War es das, was Harry ihm damit sagen wollte?

_~So close no matter how far  
Couldn’t be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters~_

Ja… diese Nähe, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, obwohl sie nicht so viel Zeit miteinander hatten, er liebte sie…  
Er konnte sie einfach nicht beschreiben, die Wärme, die jedes Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er mit Harry zusammen war. Er wusste nur, dass er sie nie wieder missen wollte…

_~Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know…~_

Er war sich sicher es würde ihn nicht interessieren, was die anderen von ihnen hielten. Es hatte ihn nie interessiert, warum sollte es das jetzt?

Ein ruhiges Zwischenspiel setzte ein trug die Gefühle dieses Liedes in den gesamten Raum. Langsam stand Harry auf, lief ruhigen Schrittes über die Bühne und die kleine Treppe hinab. Verfolgt vom Scheinwerferlicht, der seinen Weg erhellte und immer beobachtet von den starren Gesichtern der Schüler und einiger Lehrer. 

Sie verstanden einfach nicht, was gerade geschah. Auch sie hatten mitbekommen, dass hinter diesem Auftritt mehr stand, als nur Spaß, denn die Emotionen, die Harry in seine Stimme legte, konnte niemand der Anwesenden verleugnen, möge er auch noch so unmusikalisch sein…  
Sicheren Schrittes lief er langsam durch das Gewirr an Tischen und Stühlen unbeirrt auf sein Ziel zu…

Dann setzte die weiche Stimme wieder ein… brachte eine neue Woge der Gefühle mit sich…

_~Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don’t just say  
And nothing else matters~_

Auch er hatte sich zum ersten mal wirklich einem Menschen vollständig geöffnet. Selbst seine Mutter hatte ihm niemals so nah gestanden, wie es Harry tat.  
Und ja verdammt… es war IHR Leben… sie sollten es auch leben können, wie sie es wollten…

Harry kam immer näher auf ihn zu. Wich den anderen Bänken ruhig aus. Sämtliche Blicke folgten ihm auf seinem Weg durch die Halle.  
Doch seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf Draco gerichtet… 

Viele versuchten seinem Blickkontakt zu folgen, doch sie scheiterten, denn er wollte einfach nicht zu einem Mädchen führen, wenn man mal von Pansy absah. Doch auch diese sah sich verwirrt um, sodass klar wurde, dass sie nicht gemeint sein konnte…

Wieder steigerte Harry seinen Ausdruck und Dracos Puls schnellte abermals in die Höhe, ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen… nur ein Tisch war noch zwischen ihm und seinem Geliebten…  
Das strahlende Grün seiner Augen durchbohrte ihn… drang tief in ihn… seine Hände wurden feucht und begannen zu zittern…

_~Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters~_

Ohne es zu bemerken war er langsam aufgestanden, als Harry schließlich mit einem geringen Abstand vor ihm zum Stehen kam…  
Ein letztes Mal holte er alles aus sich hinaus… wollte ein letztes mal zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war… , dass das, was er hier sang, nicht einfach nur ein Lied war…

_~Never cared for what they say~_

Es würde ihm egal sein…

_~Never cared for games they play~_

Er ging einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu…

_~Never cared for what they do~_

Seine silbernen Seen versanken in den Smaragden Harrys… ein leichtes Nicken wurde von dem Blonden angedeutet, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte…

_~Never cared for what they know~_

Ein letzter Schritt schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen…

_~And I know…~_

Stürmisch zog Draco Harry an seinem Hemd zu sich und verschloss die göttlichen Lippen mit den seinen…

Das Zwischenspiel setzte wieder ein, stärker und kraftvoller, als das Erstere… trug sie weit weg und ließ sie alles um sich vergessen…  
Es war ihnen egal, dass sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer sie geschockt anblickten und einfach nicht verstehen konnten… nicht verstehen wollten, was hier gerade geschehen war…

Pansy rutschte bewusstlos von ihrem Stuhl und auch einige andere schienen die Flut aus Gefühlen, die sich nun endlich entlud, nicht zu ertragen.  
Einige wenige schienen zwar überrascht, aber durchaus angetan vom Verlauf der Dinge. Unter ihnen natürlich Dumbledore, der aus Prinzip glücklich war, wenn einer seiner Schüler glücklich war, aber auch überraschender Weise Professor Snape… es würde durch ihren Auftritt vielleicht noch einiges interessantes zum Vorschein kommen…

Draco eroberte indes stürmisch Harrys Mundhöhle, während die Musik im Hintergrund einen weiteren Höhepunkt erreichte…  
Unbemerkt hatte der Blonde dem Schwarzhaarigen das Mikro entwendet und als nun das Zwischenspiel langsam abflaute, setzte er mit nicht weniger überzeugender Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme ein…  
Auch sein unglaublich sanfter Gesang vibrierte durch die Stille der Halle und ließ nicht wenige erschauern…

_~So close no matter how far  
Couldn’t be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are~_

Eines war sonnenklar…  
Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach für die Beiden werden dem tiefen Gefühl ihrer Liebe auch in der Öffentlichkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen…

Aber eines war ihnen gewiss…

_~No nothing else matters~_

… das nichts anderes zählte…

**Author's Note:**

> Und?? Sie sind soooo süß...


End file.
